


The Value of Our Eyes

by Artemis1000



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-29
Updated: 2009-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU futurefic. SasuHina Sharingan and Byakugan don't mix well. The villagers pity Hinata and Sasuke for the sacrifice they made for their love. They, however, know that their children are worth more than their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Value of Our Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so please forgive my "creative" English.
> 
> I found this story in one of my mixed stories files when I was searching for something else and meant to upload it, then I forgot about it again… and here it is, finally *sheepish grin*

**The Value of Our Eyes**

When their first child is born, the whole village is in an upheaval from the excitement. Whatever new great power may be born from the combination of Byakugan and Sharingan?

Their little heiress Uchiha Mika would look like a stereotypical Uchiha if it weren't for the hint of blue in her hair, but her personality couldn't defy expectations any more if she tried. To Sasuke's long-suffering chagrin and Hinata's barely-veiled amusement, Mika has deemed "Naruto-ji-chan" her role model. Sasuke doesn't know whether the young Hokage is happier about his uncle status because it gives him a legitimate excuse to spoil other people's kids rotten until Sakura "permits the dobe to spawn", as Sasuke so eloquently put it, or because he flinches every time Mika's affectionate address implies they're related.

Whenever someone inquires about the bloodline limit of their children, Sasuke and Hinata say that they don't have one. The elders scoff and accuse them of being overly paranoid in their secretiveness.

When Mika reaches and passes the age of thirteen without any sign of a kekkai genkai developing, the elders gossip that she's inherited her mother's lack of talent. Even good-for-nothing Uchiha Obito gained his Sharingan at thirteen.

When Mika's twin brothers Akira and Arata haven't shown the barest hint of a kekkai genkai either at fourteen, the village slowly comes to realise that they spoke the truth all the time.

The villagers are crushed.

The elders campaign to annul their marriage, but the Rokudaime won't hear of it. Sasuke hints pointedly that Otogakure is very nice at this time of the year and Hyuuga head Hanabi declares that she'll Kaiten everyone who so much as thinks about ruining her sister's happiness. That's a conversation dampener if there ever was one, for Hyuuga Hanabi never makes empty threats.

Mika's black eyes never spin with the red tomoe of the Sharingan and Akira and Arata's brown eyes never bulge with the veins of the Byakugan.

Konoha feels cheated.

Hinata and Sasuke are perfectly content.

They'd known that their children would never possess a bloodline ever since Hinata confessed to her father that she's in love with Sasuke. There hadn't been any marriages between the rival clans since the Uchiha developed the Sharingan, however there'd been enough illegitimate children to know for sure that their kekkai genkai negated one another. If there'd been the slightest chance that the Sharingan would become even stronger through Hinata's blood, Hiashi wouldn't ever have permitted their union.

Hinata is happy that the worthiness of her descendants won't be judged on the number of chakra points they can hit.

Every time Sasuke looks into the eyes of his children, five by now with another one on the way, he's grateful he doesn't need to fear that one day, Itachi's eyes might look back at him.

The villagers don't understand why two people who both struggled so hard to overcome mediocrity are happy to have children damned to the very same mediocrity.

Sasuke scoffs that no child of his will ever be mediocre and Hinata simply laughs at their foolishness.

The day their youngest comes home from meeting his team, a Hyuuga and an Aburame, and declares that he'll best them both, they smile at another and they know that they didn't sacrifice anything at all.

The end


End file.
